<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мне нужны вы by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414956">Мне нужны вы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020'>fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Horror, Dead People, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, M/M, Resurrection, Science</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды доктору Росио Алва сообщают, что объект SCP-2591 хочет поговорить с ним.</p><p><em>Из описания объекта:</em> «SCP-2591 — это оживший человеческий труп, обладающий способностями к регенерации...<br/>И хотя из-за процессов гниения SCP-2591 утратил способность к сенсорному восприятию, он по-прежнему может двигаться, мыслить и говорить... Объект заявляет, что его зовут Рикардо, и он является герцогом...<br/>SCP-2591 содержится во включённом состоянии в хранилище с максимальной степенью охраны в Зоне 25. Показания его приборов необходимо регулярно заносить в протокол...»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мне нужны вы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить), <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2591">здесь</a> можно посмотреть подробное описание объекта.</p><p>По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите «назад».<br/>Публикация работы на других ресурсах запрещена.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://i.ibb.co/yWTcj7h/Comix.jpg">
      
    </a>
    </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">УНЕСТИ БАННЕР</dt><br/></div><dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
  <div><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="text2"><p>
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;<br/>
&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div align="center"&gt;выкладки на дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</p></div></div>
</dd>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>